


care

by uwudoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwudoyoung/pseuds/uwudoyoung
Summary: Doyoung cares about Jeno





	care

Jeno was tired. Empathy promotions have been hard, they worked for months without stopping, not even one day to rest. Of course he loved every second of meeting the fans, but he was tired.

Doyoung was always there for him, he always took care of him and all the members, Jeno really loved his hyung and looked up to him. Jeno and Doyoung were always close since both of them were young, and Doyoung treats Jeno in a special way, he spoils him and gives him all the attention that he needs. He hates seeing Jeno hurt without helping, he hates seeing him hungry without feeding him and he hates seeing him bored without entertaining him. 

The promotions were nearly ending, they had just finished preforming black on black on dream concert, in which Jeno fell hard. Jeno was trying to act fine for the rest of the performance because he didn’t want to worry the fans and the members, but his whole body was killing him, and he just couldn’t wait to go home.   
Jeno wasn’t the only member who fell and some of them didn’t even notice him, but Doyoung did. “Jeno, hey are you okay?” said doyoung right after performance when they returned backstage. Jeno shook his head yes without speaking, keeping his head down and walking away from his older brother. Doyoung felt that he was not okay but he didn’t want to be dramatic and he knows Jeno hates that, he kept close to him for the rest of the concert though, hugging him and laughing with him, trying his best to make his favorite member feel better. 

While they were about to leave the concert Doyoung ran to one of him managers and he suggested that Jeno comes with him to his dorm, since he wanted to spend the night with him and the manager had no reason to say no and so did Jeno. They sat close to each other on the car, Doyoung had his arms around Jeno and after a while of just setting there Jeno rested his face on Doyoung’s chest, Doyoung thought he wanted to sleep a little but he felt tears sticking to his shirt, Jeno was crying. No one else heard him because he doesn’t really make any sound, but he was tearing up on his Hyung’s chest. Doyoung was heartbroken, he hates nothing more than seeing Jeno like that, he wrapped his arms around him stronger and played with his hair. 

When they entered the dorms Doyoung took Jeno straight to his room while the other members stayed chatting in the living room, drinking and talking about their future. First thing Doyoung did when he locked the door of the room was hugging Jeno hard, so tight that the boy couldn’t breathe but he didn’t want his hyung to let go. “Hyung, I’m fine I promise” Jeno muttered hoping that his hyung will believe him “Stop saying that” Doyoung said with a tone that sounds a little angry “Stop trying to make everyone feel that you’re fine just because you don’t want them to worry” Doyoung broke the hug and looked into Jeno’s eyes “I worry.” Jeno felt butterflies for the first time when his hyung said that, “I worry a lot okay? You mean more to me than you know, and I want to know you’ll always be safe when I’m not around, okay?” Doyoung said in the softest tone, Jeno broke the eye contact and started staring at the floor without responding to his hyung, “answer me” said Doyoung with the same tone, still staring at Jeno’s red face from all the crying, “Okay, I will make someone know when I’m hurt” “Promise me Jeno”  
“I promise” 

Doyoung smiled at the boy standing in front of him “now tell me where does it hurt?” Jeno knew what his hyung was up too, he laughed “Hyung I’m too old for that”  
“you’re never too old for my kisses”  
Jeno laughed again nodding his head “now, tell me where does it hurt?”  
“my arms” Jeno replied, and just like that Doyoung went down to his left arm and kissed it, “where else?”   
“the back of my head” Doyoung held Jeno in his place and moved behind him, rested his hands on Jeno’s shoulder and kissed his head twice “where else” Doyoung said, while back hugging Jeno  
“m-my neck hyung, just a little”  
Doyoung lifted Jeno’s face up and kissed his neck, one, two, three, four times until he heard Jeno leak out a moan, he broke the kisses and stared into Jeno’s eyes, who looked really nervous “I- I’m very sorry hyung I don’t know what was tha- “  
“don’t apologize” Doyoung said, pulling Jeno tighter into him and diving into his neck, kissing them sucking on them passionately.

He didn’t know why he was doing that, but he knows he likes it, no he loves it. And he knows Jeno does too by the sounds he’s making.   
“do you like it when I kiss your neck like that, hmm? Does it feel good?” Doyoung whispered into Jeno’s ear, Jeno was so shocked and embarrassed to form words, it feels SO good and he didn’t want his hyung to notice the hard on he got. 

Doyoung pulled Jeno’s face so he could kiss his lips, lightly first, slowly beginning to make out with him, lips vibrating because of all the light moans Jeno was making, doyoung slightly moving his hand down to Jeno’s dick, rubbing it into the fabric “what have we got here” Doyoung said after breaking the kiss “you’re really enjoying yourself huh?” Jeno responded with a loud moan, burying his face into his hyung’s neck  
“be quite now, where not alone here and you don’t want anyone listening to you moaning like that because you were kissing me” doyoung chuckled “I mean seriously you’re so hard and I haven’t even touched you there yet” Doyoung teased him and Jeno just had to answer.  
“it wasn’t just kissing, you were sucking my neck hyung! My tongue too!” Jeno tried defending himself but he was interpreted by Doyoung unzipping his pants, taking his pants and underwear both down at the same time, fully exposing him,   
“cute” doyoung said as he grabbed him “hyung makes you excited, hmm?” Jeno let out a load cry when he felt the heat coming from Doyoung’s hand around him, doyoung quickly moved his hand to shut Jeno’s mouth, “you have to keep quiet” he said as he started jerking the 18 years old boy faster, making him a whimpering mess.

“God Jeno, you’re so pretty” Doyoung whispered into Jeno’s ear with his sweat voice that Jeno loves so much, he feels himself get hotter whenever Doyoung whispers to him, touches his hand and hold him tight, he couldn’t even stand up anymore, it was all so tense he just dropped back into Doyoung losing all the pressure on his legs. Doyoung picked him up and sat on the bed, he’s back resting on the headboard, legs stretched out and Jeno in his lap, his eyes closed, face burning red and mouth covered by one of Doyoung’s veiny hands and the other was jerking him slowly   
“I’ve always loved your lashes” doyoung whispered to him again, “I’ve always loved your moles, fuck, so pretty”   
Jeno pulled his hyung’s hand with both of his hand so he can speak and say “H-hyung, sto-ahh god, s-stop whisper-ing” he barely managed to say the full sentence, gasping for air with every word,   
“why? Why do you want me to stop Jeno?” Doyoung whispered again, despite the orders from the younger  
“does it feel so good, hmm? So good that you can’t take it? So overwhelming for you, baby boy?” Jeno was now officially crying, tears rolling down his cheeks and sticking to his long thick lashes, the way his hyung called him baby boy made his whole body shake a little “H-hyung stop please” he sobbed “it’s too m-much I can’t p-please” “stop what?” Doyoung was in the mood for teasing while Jeno obviously wasn’t but that what made it fun, “stop t-talking to m-me” Jeno whimpered, his dick already leaking and Doyoung was still moving his hand in a rhythm that was like torture for Jeno, he slows down for a while, then he goes fast again, and he kept on doing that and God, Jeno felt so embarrassed.   
The nasty wet sounds his parts were making, the fact that he’s actually crying, and that he’s so close to coming even though it hasn’t been 5 minutes yet.

“getting close, Jeno?” Doyoung asked, looking at Jeno’s eyes, always looking. Jeno nodded his head fast, never opening his eyes, “look at me” Doyoung ordered, Jeno shook his head no and kept his eyes closed, now looking down,  
“look at me or I’ll stop” doyoung said as he was slowing down and nearly taking off his hand of Jeno’s rock hard leaking dick, “no no no no hyung don’t, don’t please I’m sorry” Jeno cried out load, he doesn’t want the good feeling to go away.  
meeting doyoung’s eyes with his fast, and God when he looked at him, his heart stopped for a moment. He has never saw his loving caring hyung like this before, hair wet and stuck to his forehead, arms extra veiny and strong, eyes darker than they’ve ever looked and they were staring right into his soul, Jeno maybe moaned just because of how sexy the man in front of him looked, “Does it feel good jeno, huh? Getting your dick jerked off by me huh?” Jeno closed his eyes and broke the eye content again, he couldn’t look at him not while he was saying that,  
“I said open your eyes, slut. Look at me while you cum all over yourself like a needy bitch who can’t last for minutes” Jeno was shocked when he heard that but his dick twisted and he could swear he never felt more pleasure, he opened his eyes and whispered to his elder “Hyung.. s-so good i-I’m so close” 

“that’s it, that’s it baby, fuck you’re so pretty, my pretty slut, mine.”  
And just like that Jeno was cumming all over the place, a crying, shaking mess. He stayed lying down on top of his hyung for a while, doyoung gave him some time to rest then said “well… that was something huh” both of them chuckled a little and stayed quite for a little while until Jeno asked “hey hyung, how about you?” Doyoung smiled at how he was caring even in such situations, “Don’t worry about me, I just want to take care of you” Jeno smiled at his soft words and went straight to sleep, Doyoung had to clean the mess after but he was more than happy too.


End file.
